Robotic surgical systems are increasingly utilized to perform surgical procedures on patients. The robotic surgical system typically includes a robotic device including a moveable arm having a free, distal end, which may be placed with a high degree of accuracy. A tool or end effector, which is applied to the surgical site, attaches to the free end of the arm. The operator is able to move the arm and thereby precisely position the tool at the surgical site to perform the procedure.
Operators often desire dynamic control of the tool in different manipulation modes during a surgical operation. For example, in some instances, the operator may desire a manual mode to control the tool manually for bulk manipulation of the anatomy. In other instances, the operator may desire to control the tool in an autonomous mode for automated and highly accurate manipulation of the anatomy.
In view of the efficiency and accuracy of autonomous manipulation, it is likely that autonomous manipulation will replace manual manipulation in the future. However, operators may be hesitant to commit to autonomous manipulation in the operating room. Many operators prefer manual manipulation because manual manipulation gives the operator the impression of having total control over the tool. Said differently, operators may hesitate to allow the robotic device to autonomously operate on the patient because of a perceived lack of control associated with autonomous manipulation.